five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Salem
Introduction Salem is the Main Antagoinst of Monty's Oum's Rwby, She is also primary Antagoinist of War of Discorveries. Personality Salem is insidious, patiently moving to undermine and destroy her enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. She is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for her enemy, mankind, which she recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. She knows that one of Humanity's greatest strengths is drawing strength from hope but she also uses that said knowledge to destroy them. Regardless of her power she is humble knowing that abilities have limits and knows she can only help her followers to a degree. Her confidence appears to have risen a bit with appearance of Cult as such she is confident that she and her followers will no longer need to work in the shadows. However she is quite confident as well as her millions years were of knowledge is enough to stop anything Ozpin throws at her. She also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for she seems to relish the prospect of watching Ozpin burn. Salem is also fair as she willing to give credit and praise to her allies and showing genuine appreciation to those who are loyal. In enforcing this atmosphere of fairness, she also discourages unnecessary malignant and cruelty among her associates. When Tyrian Callows returns after having failed to capture Ruby Rose, she merely tells him that he disappointed her and walks away. She is also seen tolerating her allies unruly behaviour to some extent, such as Tyrian's maniacal tendencies and Watts' snide and condescending attitude, Her fairness is also taken to extremes sometimes as she will not allow her ally to take the blame for another such as the failure at Haven Academy as such blamed Cinder for it. She was willing to kill Hazel had he continued to take the for her. She knows to play on the fears of each her subordinates. Both Qrow and Raven describe her as a being who would make use of anybody to help further her goals, something Salem herself suggests when explaining her decisions to Cinder. Raven states that she would discard the people she uses if they become obsolete to her, which is later violently demonstrated when she uses a Seer to kill Leonardo Lionheart for trying to run from the Battle of Haven. Salem however can cautious as well as despite her agreeing to an alliance with the Cult Of The End. As such she knows that their lack fear of her and lack of knowledge of them is someone that needs to watched closely. However she also admires their goals as such was willing to speak to Higeki as a equal rather than a subordinate. Since her encounter with the Cult, Salem has grown a curious side in finding out about other worlds existing, and has was intrigue when she learned of Sojiro's interference. 'History (Rwby Series)' Salem was born millions of years ago as member of the first race of Humanity in her world as the Princess of unknown Kingdom. At some point for unknown reasons her father locked her away in a tower guarded by vicious creatures. At some point a brave warrior by the name of Ozma came to her tower to liberate her from her prison. After their escape, the two fell deeply in love, planning great adventures and living a full life together until Ozma fell gravely ill and passed away. Heartbroken at her loss, she went to the Dominion of Light to seek out the God Of Light one creators and rulers of her race and world. She begged for him to bring back her beloved. While the God of Light sympathized with her, he told her this was something he could not grant due to the rules set by him and his Brother on Life and Death. Salem however did not listen, and instead sought the God of Light's brother, the God of Darkness in his home in the Land of Darkness. Explaining her plight and taking care, not to mention her visit with his elder brother. Pleased with her apparent loyalty, the God of Darkness rewarded her by bringing Ozma back from the dead. However their reunion was interrupted by the God of Light who returned Ozma to the Afterlife to preserve balance, only for his brother to revive him again. The God of Light explained to his brother that Salem had gone to him first and had turned the Gods against each other. The God of Darkness then destroyed Ozma once more as punishment. Salem angered prepared to attack them but was then transported to his Domain. Here, the Gods cursed her with immortality, hoping she would learn the error of her ways and come to understand the purpose of life and death. Salem tried multiple ways of killing herself but all failed, Instead she turned towards a new goal destroying the Gods themselves. She travelled the world to various Kingdoms and lied about how she stole immortality from gods and convinced the Kings and Queens to turn on the gods. This led to a great uprising against them with army invading the Dominion of Light. Here, Humanity met its end at the hands of the God of Darkness, who killed everyone but Salem as a final punishment. The God of Light spoke sadly of his disappointment in Salem and Humanity, declaring the planet a Remnant of what it once was. The Gods then abandoned the planet, shattering Remnant's Moon in the process. Salem now the last of Humanity roamed the world until she found herself back at the Land of Darkness. Their she jumped to the Pools of Darkness the very same ones responsible for birthing the Creatures of Grimm and theorized that if Pools of Light granted her immortality then maybe that the pools would take away her immortality and finally reunite her with her beloved Ozma. She was wrong and instead the pools warped her mind and appearance transforming her into a being intent on destruction. Millions years later Humans began to reappear and Salem had made her home outside a village becoming only known as the witch. Eventually Ozma returned in new form, reincarnated in new form and despite having different faces and appearances the two recognized each other and their love was revived. The two then told each other on what happened though they kept some secrets from each other with Salem blaming the destruction of the first humanity on the Gods. Realizing they were the only Humans left in existence able to wield magic, they set about using their powers to act as Gods on Remnant and united the new Humanity under their rule. The founded a new Kingdom onwhich prospered and the two eventually began a family having Four daughters who could also use magic. However Ozpin who couldn't forget his promise with the God of Light nor did he entirely agree with Salem's methods of expanding their Kingdom. He told her of promise and the exist of the Relics. Salem had decided that Humanity was unworthy and spoke of her wishes to replace them with something better. Ozma, realizing that his love had gone too far, attempted to run away with their daughters. A battle between the two ensured destroying their home and accidently killing her daughters. Though at the end of the battle Salem was victorious and killed Ozpin. And thus began the centuries-long conflict between the two former lovers, with Ozpin's reincarnations fighting to protect and destroy her for good. Salem at some point she learned of the Silver Eyed Warriors and thus began to hunt the down deeming them a threat to her plans. In recent history she has gathered a group of followers to help her in her goals 'War of Discoveries(Prologue)' Relationships [[Cult Of The End|'Cult Of The End']] Salem has agreed to Ally herself and her followers to the Cult, though she does this only because their goals inline. She is however weary of them and intends to keep a close watch of them. [[Higeki|'Higeki']] Salem has mixture of Respect and weariness for the Cultist. Mainly because he and his triad marched into her dromion without fear and because that she shows him turn. However she knows he needs to be watched closely because of his lack of fear of her. She did express disappointment at him for failing to retrieve the Relic of Knowledge. However she was pleased that latter admitted his mistake and accepted his offer of capturing the remaining Maidens and having Cinder Fall Disciplined for her Failure at Haven Academy. Powers and Abilities As a member of the first race of Humanity of Remnant, Salem is one of the two people left in her world that naturally has magic. Although the scope of her magic has not been revealed over thousands of years ago she and Ozpin were consider gods due the magic power suggesting their magic has nearly no limits. Salem is also immortal having cursed with by the gods as such can't die, with her being over millions of years old. Another example her immortality is that during her first battle with Ozpin her body was completely destroyed only to restore itself in seconds. Due years of living she gained great knowledge of her world and has used it to her advantage such the importance of Dust and Aura. After jumping into the pools of Grimm which altered her body further and gave her even more powers and abilities. Raven Branwen reveals that Salem is the Grimm's master. As such, she can command them to do her bidding. She also possesses the ability to alter the physiology of Grimm and graft Grimm body parts to a Human's body. Ozpin has consider her the greatest threat to world. Immortality: Immense Strength: Keen intellect: ''' '''Trivia *Salem's English VA is Jen Taylor. *Salem's Japanese VA is Kikuko Inoue who also voices Minerva Orland in Fairy Tail and Palm Siberia in Hunter X Hunter. Category:Salem's Faction Category:Female Category:Immortal Category:Ex-Wife Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Rulers Category:Rwby Series Category:Former Noble/Royal Category:Summoners Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Telekinesis Category:Dust World